


Total Despair Island

by MysticAmyCat101



Series: Total Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Total drama island au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAmyCat101/pseuds/MysticAmyCat101
Summary: What happens when you pit 16 teenagers against one another in a rundown summer camp with the prize of a million dollars on the line? Why Total Despair Island of course! Watch as our host, Monokuma, sets up challenge after difficult challenge for these unfortunate teens. With the risk of being voted off the island for good, tensions run high as they must aim to survive the black flies, the grizzly bears...and each other.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ships suspect to change
Series: Total Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Total Despair Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! First and foremost, I'd like to thank PastelMusic's MHA fic on this same au for inspiring me to try and do the same with Danganronpa. I'm actually really motivated to finish this fic for once and already have chapters planned out! I'm like super excited to be posting this lolol
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Especially about how the characters act since I don't want anything to too OOC! Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> A/N: Bold names with the italics means they're in the confessional

“Welcome welcome everybody! To the first-ever episode of TOTAL DESPAIR ISLAND! I’m your host, Monokuma! Here’s the deal. Sixteen campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat and leave Total Despair Island, for good.”

Monokuma stops as a boat comes into view. He grins at the camera. “Looks like our first camper has arrived!” 

The boat slows to a stop as it reaches the dock, bumping against it slightly, and causing a cacophony of creaking from the wooden boards that only serves to strike fear in the heart of the short, timid looking boy that steps onto it. He jumps as Monokuma slides up next to him, his hand slamming painfully down on his shoulder.

“Welcome camper numero uno! Give us the rundown of who you are why doncha?”

“Oh! Um, I’m Makoto Naegi and-”

“Great! Nice to have you! Don’t look like you’ll last a day here but hopefully, it’ll be fun while it lasts!” He shoves Naegi off along the dock as his boat leaves and is quickly replaced by another.

Their second camper steps off his boat, looking around with a small frown. “Is this where we’re gonna be staying?”

“You bet it is, ya ginger! Leon, right?”

“Heh, yeah,” he says, shaking Monokuma’s hand and walking off down the dock with a slowly growing grin, “This is pretty cool anyway. A lot more rugged than some fancy schmancy hotel.”

“Glad you feel that way! Oh! Our next contestant! Eyes up front boys! You’ll like this one!”

A blue-haired beauty steps onto the dock and Leon and Naegi’s jaws drop. Leon is a lot quicker to recover as she shakes Monokuma’s hand and joins the two at the end of the dock.

“Sup,” he says, leaning his elbow atop Naegi’s hand as he gave Sayaka a suave smile.

She smiles. “Hello. Nice to meet you two! I’m Sayaka!”

Naegi feels his heart skip a beat. Sayaka Maizono. The girl he...The pop sensation...they went to...His thoughts are a muddled mess and it must show, as she giggles at him.

“Nice to see you especially, Naegi.”

“Ah! How’d you know my name?” he asks, face reddening. Leon frowns and removes his arm, glaring down at him as Sayaka giggles again.

“I remember you from elementary silly!” Her smile fades and her eyebrows draw together. “We...did go to elementary together..right? I’m sorry if I’ve mistaken you for someone else.”

“No no! Yeah, I remember you! We went to school together for like 4 years! I’d always wanted to talk to you, heh.”

“Really? Me too!”

Naegi’s face gets impossibly redder. “O-Oh? Really?”

“Hey, we're not here to watch you two flirt or whatever,” Leon cuts in, “Let’s just get on with the show.”

Sayaka smiles and stands beside Naegi as the other contestants begin to arrive. The chatter grew among the group as more and more people arrived, a good few of them merely complaining about the fact that this camp was not what they signed up for. But they all fell silent as the dock shook beneath them as someone jumped down from their boat. Or rather. Two someones.

“Oh my god! Are we the last wones to awive? What a swame.”

“It’s no biggie! At least you made it here alive!” Monokuma holds his hand out to shake the blonde’s hand but it’s quickly grabbed by her companion. It’s held tighter than necessary and her eyes sweep him up and down as if analyzing him before she lets it go. She picks up both her and her sisters' numerous bags with ease and leads her down the dock.

Everyone gives the two a wide berth. Monokuma shakes out his hand with a “Sheesh.” 

“Uh, welcome Junko and Mukuro. Ahem, anyway!” He plasters on his showman's grin and claps his hands together. “Now that everyone’s here, we can officially start! First matter of business: teams! Follow me!”

The group follows Monokuma off the rickety dock and onto a path that wound through the camp until they reached a clearing between two small cabins. Having come to a stop, Monokuma continued.

“I will be sorting you into two groups! The first group will be Team Trigger Happy! And our second group will be Team Hope’s Peak! So listen carefully!” The teens quieted down, eagerly awaiting their assignment to a team as Monokuma pulled out a tablet and scrolled through it.

“Team Trigger Happy will consist of Hifumi, Chihiro, Naegi, Ishimaru, Sayaka, Sakura, Leon, and Toko! Your cabin is here to the right. Girls on one side, boys on the other!” 

The newly assigned members begin to drift over to their cabin, already chatting among themselves to try to get to better know their teammates.

“Which leaves the rest of you for Team Hopes Peak! Celestia, Kirigiri, Byakuya, Hagakure, Mondo, Mukuro, Junko, and Aoi! Your cabin is here to the left! Now, off with all of you, go set your bags down!”

“I’m glad we’re on a team together!” Sayaka tells Naegi as they walk up to the cabin.

“Ah! Me too!”

She smiles at him and then enters the girls' side of the cabin. Naegi stares at the door for a second or two before smiling and entering his side- 

Where’s he immediately shoved from behind. His foot snags on the rug and he falls to the floor with a muffled bang. 

“Sorry,” Leon smirks down at him as he passes, setting his bag down on the top bunk to the right.

“Ah! Naegi! Are you alright?” Ishimaru asks as he enters, dropping his bag and hurrying to the boys' side. He offers his hand and Naegi takes it with a grateful smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine! And uh, it’s ok Leon! Must’ve been in your way, heh.”

“Yeah. You were.” 

He bumps into his shoulder on his way back out, Monokuma having instructed them to head to the lunch area once they settled down. Naegi gingerly sets his bag down on the bottom bunk to the left. This is...going to be hard, huh?

The other team was not faring any better. Kirigiri thinks they’re worse off right about now as Aoi runs screaming from the cabin and latches onto her before she can even enter.

“Don’t go in there! There’s a-a bug! A roach!”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” she assures her, gingery peeling her arms off and stepping inside. 

Celestia is seated atop the top bunk on the right, frowning down at the roach that skittered around the center of the carpet. She smiles in relief when she sees Kirigiri.

“Ah, thank the heavens. I was worried I’d be stuck up here for eons. Would you mind…?”

“Of course not. It’s just a bug after all.” Kirigiri follows after the bug and promptly steps on it. 

She helps Celestia down, who gives her a curtsy of thanks before leaving the cabin. Maybe this won’t be too bad after all.

Monokuma introduced them to their chef and his assistant, Monomi, in the cafeteria and then showed them to the Confessional Booth. Which was just an outhouse with a camera and a sign that labeled it as such. 

**Aoi:** _So how does this work?_

**Junko:** _Ugh, it seriously fucking stinks in here! This place is just full of despair huh?.... I love it!_

Soon after, they were all allowed to grab some lunch at the cafeteria. Monokuma told them that after eating, he expected them all to meet him in their swimsuits up at the top of a cliff on the island for their first challenge. It earned a few questionable looks but Leon and Hifumi shared a happy glance at the thought of getting to see some of the girls in swimsuits. 

Naegi took a seat beside Sayaka as he grabbed his lunch. 

“Do you think this first challenge is going to be hard?” she asks, poking at the glob of meat they were served with her fork. It had quickly become apparent that Monomi was not a very good chef and whatever wasn’t burnt was likely still moving. 

“I don’t think so. It’s the first day after all! How hard can it be?”

Naegi would soon come to regret those words. 


End file.
